


Victor's dad has got it going on

by 1987lostboy



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Age Difference, Crush, Dad Freddy, Everyone Is An Adult, Fluff, Getting Together, I see so much Dad Larry which I love but I wanna write Dad Freddy, M/M, Masc Larry, Pining, Sleeping in the same bed, Twink Freddy, Vic's Dad's got it going on, cute boyfriends, protective larry, stacy's mom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1987lostboy/pseuds/1987lostboy
Summary: I was listening to Stacy's mom and this idea popped into my head, don't take it too seriouslyBasically, Freddy is Vic's dad and Larry is Vic's best friend, Larry's always been super into Freddy.
Relationships: Freddy Newandyke/Larry Dimick, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 7





	Victor's dad has got it going on

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't quite qualify as a crack fic but I doubt its the same quality as my usual stuff  
> but aye, enjoy it anyway guys!

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby, can't you see?

“Can’t Larry stay dad?” Vic whined, he was the typical moody miserable teenage who only really interacted with his best friend, who just happened to be one Lawrence Dimmick. 

Larry smiled up at Freddy awkwardly, the guy had always got him breathless it just seemed to be getting worse lately, he didn’t want to stay, he didn’t want to stay anywhere that fucking god of a man was. He loved Vic but he drew the line at spending excessive amounts of time around his hot dad. 

It was worse because Freddy was just Larry’s type, although the man was older he had the same graceful mannerisms and soft features that Larry usually found so intoxicating in men and in women, but he wasn’t stupid, he knew Freddy would never look at him like that, Freddy fathered him half to death, Freddy drove him home on rainy days, Freddy did up his hoodies and pulled the hood over his head before he went home just because ‘it’s probably cold out there man’.

“Ah it’s alright Vic, grandpa will be grouchy if I don’t get home for dinner anyway” Larry mumbled half-heartedly, as if grandpa gave two fucks, he didn’t care if Larry was never home, in fact he distinctly remembered one time he was at his cousin’s house for an entire week and grandpa hadn’t even noticed.

Freddy laughed, his honey brown hair bouncing as he leaned closer to wrap an arm around Larry’s shoulder “You can stay if ya’d like Larry”

Larry’s heart skipped a beat and he forced out a breathless laugh stopping himself from leaning into Freddy’s heat, the elder man was always warm, warm, and pretty. Before Freddy Larry didn’t think men could be pretty, chicks were always pretty, but men, men were rough and crude and ridiculous. Freddy was nothing like that, sure he was plenty handsome too, he could be a little ridiculous especially with his teasing humour, but he was first and foremost fucking pretty, his eyes were a gentle shade of hazel and they always regarded him so tenderly. But although Freddy was pretty, he was also lanky, a turn off for most but the perfect body to pin to the bed in Larry’s eyes, his nose was long yet regal and his skin although pale only illuminated his emotive eyes.

How Larry wanted to resist, but he agreed, he wanted to be around Freddy, he wanted it so much he ached.

Vic pulled him down next to him on the sofa but instead of joining him Freddy picked his coat up off the hanger.

“Going out?” Vic asked absentmindedly, his eyes completely fixed on the television, it was some 18+ horror film, gory just like Vic liked ‘em.

Considering Freddy was so sweet it was ironic that Vic was so moody, despite their differences Larry saw love between them subtly, whilst Vic would no openly express his affection for his dad, he often did in subtle ways like making Freddy’s morning coffee, letting his dad pick out his outfit for concerts, little stuff like that really made Larry envious that he didn’t know his own father.

Freddy turned to his son with a shy smile “Yeah, I’ve got a date”  
An ugly angry feeling churned in Larry’s stomach. A date? Why did Freddy need to be going on dates? 

Vic grunted in recognition of his father’s reply and went back to aptly watching the TV, Larry tried to watch it to but he kept sneaking glances at Freddy, the man was leant against the coffee table awaiting his date, who presumably was picking him up. Larry noticed Freddy kept fidgeting with his white wifebeater shirt and the sleeves of his leather bomber jacket, an uncharacteristically masculine look for him.

Before he could stop himself, Larry blurted out “You look good, it’s not your usual shit but it suits you”

Vic started laughing beside him, as if the entire awkwardness of the situation amused him, his laughter earnt him a sharp dig in the ribs from Larry.  
Larry finally risked a glance at the man in question. Freddy was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face “Uh…thanks Larry! I just fancied a change is all”

Larry read between the lines, knowing that Freddy’s change in style was more than likely had more to do with the fact he’d gotten some bad comments than it was to do with wanting to switch things up. Freddy usually veered more towards the more country type of clothes, plaid shirts and denim jeans screamed Freddy mcfucking Newandyke.

Larry shrugged and shot Freddy a small smile hoping his irritation couldn’t be seen and finally turned his focus to the film, some guy’s arm got blow off and Vic chuckled, Larry was also well accustomed to the sadist whims of his friend.

A few moments later and there was a knock at the door and Freddy opened it enthusiastically, Larry tried not to look at the guy, he really tried but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to know what the opposition was like.

The dude was a little shorter than Freddy, maybe an inch or two and he looked the nerdy bookish type, he had sandy blonde hair and those little square glasses that only ever looked any good on a librarian. Overall, Larry didn’t think much of him. The speccy guy lingered in the living room waiting for Freddy to get the wallet he forgot upstairs, Larry shot him the dirtiest look he could possibly muster, maybe it was his jealousy, or maybe not, but the guy looked fishy.

The dork spoke his voice shaky and a little breathless “Don’t worry I’ll have him back by midnight, lest he turn back into a peasant” he joked stiffly.

Larry seethed. He just hated this man, everything about him made Larry want to plant his first in his face.

Vic lazily turned to shoot the guy a smirk “Oh I know you will” the way he said it wasn’t unkind but Vic had this uncanny way of making people uncomfortable simply with his expression and Larry had made many a joke about him ending up as some kind of gun for hire.

The man laughed nervously, and Freddy came back down the stairs casting a dark look at his son “Victor, you’d better not have been terrorisin’ Ned”  
Larry and Vic sniggered in tandem, Ned? Freddy was going out with a man named Ned. Freddy shook his head disapprovingly at them and tugged Ned out of the house. 

Once he was gone Vic grinned at him “Get the vodka out the fridge Larry. Let’s drink!”

The rest of the evening passed in a haze of weed, vodka, and a mix of violent films (Vic’s choice) and westerns (Larry’s choice). Surprisingly, Vic conked out around 12am (he usually held out until at least 3am) which left Larry alone in the living room, Vic’s house was too small, his bedroom was tiny and could barely fit his bed and Freddy’s room was obviously out of bounds so Larry was always stuck on the couch (which was also tiny) rolling his hoodie up as a pillow. It was a shame Freddy was out, usually he’d give Larry his spare pillow and blanket, but Larry didn’t want to take the items from his room in his absence.

After half an hour more of Clint Eastwood Larry switched off the TV and laid back on the couch, mindful of falling off (it was narrow too), he was just about to attempt sleep when he heard the door open and two sets of footsteps.

If he were any less gentlemanly he would sneak a peak over the top of the couch to see if Freddy was intact just as Ned had promised but instead he stayed where he was, eavesdropping wasn’t illegal, he convinced himself it was just to see if his best friend’s dad was okay and that it had nothing to do with his jealousy.

“Tonight, was good, thanks Ned”

Larry was imagining Freddy’s face, he sounded shy and soft, maybe he was even blushing.

“You’re welcome. Are you free the same time next week?”

Larry could practically feel the tension in the air, he heard Freddy’s sharp intake of breath.

“I uh…this date made me realise that I don’t think now is the right time to date, Victor’s still fragile, Kate only left two years ago”

As Freddy reeled off his excuses Larry felt pure relief, he was lying to the guy, Vic was more than over his mother leaving, in fact he often remarked that he didn’t much like her anyway, said she shouted at he and Freddy far too much.

“I paid for dinner! At least sleep with me!” Ned shrieked, enraged.

Freddy sighed “Please be quiet, you’ll wake the boys”

Ned huffed loudly “You’re a jerk! How dare you treat me like this, I’m the head of my marketing department, I turn men down. They don’t turn me down”

Larry could hear Freddy’s retreating footsteps but he waited, not wanting Freddy to think he thought he couldn’t handle himself, Larry doubted Ned was a real threat but he was now making an awful lot of racket and shouting usually meant aggression.

Then he heard the thump of a back against a wall and shot up off the sofa as gracefully as he could manage, he stared Ned down.  
Ned had his hand fisted in Freddy’s shirt. Freddy looked between Larry and Ned   
“Ned. Just let go. I’m sorry I led you on but you’re crossing a line”

Larry tensed, coiled like a spring at the thought of Freddy being harmed.

“You owe me the money I wasted on this date” Ned hissed, spittle flying from his mouth.

Larry took a step closer to them with a determined look on his face “Fucking take your hands off him dork” he may be young but he had a lot of strength about him, you had to have strength and a strong punch when you lived in the area he lived in.

Freddy smiled reassuringly at him, but Larry wasn’t buying it, Freddy’s body was pressed up against the wall and his features reflected his discomfort.  
“It’s alright Larry. I’m sorry we woke you”

Ned laughed raising his eyebrow at Larry “And if I don’t, you’ll do what little boy?”

Larry didn’t even really think about it. 

But before he knew it, he’d pushed Ned off Freddy and punched him square in the nose.

Ned stumbled backwards clutching his nose. “You…. ugh. You’re not worth it Frederick”  
The rat showed himself out, muttering to himself about his nose probably being broken.

Larry and Freddy didn’t know what to do with themselves, Freddy moved away from the wall but didn’t want to break the careful silence, Larry held his aching knuckles close to his chest.  
How obvious could he possibly be? Punching the guys date, really, Freddy would know now for sure, Larry had thought about Freddy’s hypothetical reaction for a long time now, he didn’t expect Freddy to jump into his arms but he wasn’t a total pessimist, he at least hoped that Freddy would consider it, he was a decent guy right? A little wet behind the ears, a little lazy but he could be sorta romantic and he wasn’t half bad looking.

Freddy moved slowly closer to him reaching out to tug his wrist “Let me see”

Larry allowed Freddy to hold his wrist, the elder man tilted it gently, tutting when he saw how red it was “This is going to bruise”

“I’m sorry”

The sound of Freddy’s laughter put Larry at ease, he would find some excuse as to why he was so protective then things could go back to normal.

“Thank you by the way, you didn’t have to punch him but thank you”

Larry grunted in response, far too occupied with the feel of Freddy’s nimble fingers against his tender skin.

Freddy withdrew his touch and inclined his head towards his room “You can’t sleep on the sofa; you’ll freeze. You can bunk with me”

Larry shuddered. The idea of being alone in bed with Freddy made him feel hot all over. 

“Are you sure man?” the younger man said slowly as he watched Freddy smile over his shoulder and head towards his room.

“Yeah. C’mon!” Freddy’s disembodied voice yelled back.

Larry hesitatingly followed and he stopped, hovering by the door.  
Freddy’s room was Larry’s favourite room in the entire house, he didn’t go in it often but there had been times where Larry had been housesitting with Vic, he’d be left alone in the house for half an hour and he’d sit cross legged on the soft beige carpet of Freddy’s room and imagine the man flitting about carefree and happy, maybe even humming the tune of some tacky pop song.

The room was made light and airy by the wooden blinds that covered its large window, the colour scheme of the room was entirely Freddy’s (he and Vic had redecorated after Vic’s mom had left) varying from burnt orange to a more peachy orange, the walls were dark and the curtains and bedsheets light, there was such an atmosphere in there that immediately made Larry feel at home.

Freddy smiled at him shyly, he was sat on the left side of the bed tugging his shirt off “Hop to it Larry, you won’t get any sleep at this rate” he teased lightly.  
They settled beside each and if Freddy could hear Larry’s heart thudding beside him, he made no mention of it.


End file.
